Ice and Wind
by airinwhatnot
Summary: Even with Pitch out of the way, a new danger arises, this time going after Jamie. Jack needs help to save the last light, and he meets a wind spirit, a rather peculiar girl. She brings up memories from his past, before he ever met Jamie. Will they save Jamie in time? What connection does Jack have with the young wind spirit?


_The first time he saw her was near the lake. A small girl, crying. He watched as she placed flowers on top of the frozen lake. She was just a little girl, someone he thought should be playing with her friends, listening to stories, being with her family, anything but what he was seeing. He wondered what might have happened to such a young child to put her in that state._

_He started walking towards her. His heart simply couldn't bear the sight of a girl like her to be in that much pain. He wanted to comfort her, he really did, but something held him back. That tiny voice in the back of his head, that fear..._

* * *

><p><em>The girl came everyday. She's quiet, and a little bit sad. She couldn't see him, like everyone else, but he would pretend that she could. He would greet her every single time she came there, even though she couldn't hear him. She made flower crowns, and left them there, and he would pretend they were made for him. He would pretend that she's his friend and he was her friend.<em>

_Sometimes she would just stay for a short time, sometimes she would stay for very long and just talk to herself. He would pretend she was talking to him. He would just pretend, and it made him feel more real._

_"Hello there! I'm glad you came. Oh, you brought more flowers? They're beautiful!" he said._

_The little girl looked around. She visited the lake everyday and she felt like someone was watching her. Every time she was there, she felt like someone is near her. "Who are you? Please come out. I'm not going to hurt you." she asked one day. A writing appeared on the ground. Someone was writing a name.._

* * *

><p><em>Years later, it was her 16th birthday. She talked to him that day. She wanted to be free. Her hair blown by the wind. She had grown so much since he first saw her, and they became the best of friends. She trusted him with all of her secrets, and he did too. He reminded her of someone she had once knew, and he made her forget all her pain, leaving behind only happiness.<em>

_"Promise that you won't forget?" she asked him. "Promise. Not joking." he answered._

_She looked at him, and asked again, "What if you forget?" He smiled and said, "I'll remember you. Always. There is no way I would ever forget you."_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p><em>She's gone. He'll never see her again. It's all his fault. He couldn't save her. "I miss you." he said to the wind.<em>

* * *

><p>She sat on a cliff, almost 300 years after <em>it<em>. She could see him. "Who are you?" she muttered to herself. The boy was far away, and she couldn't see him clearly. The boy didn't even see her at all.

She was sure that she had never met him before, but then why did he look familiar? She probably was wrong. He was probably nobody important and she was just imagining things.

"But why do I feel like I know him?" she muttered again.

She stared at him. Was he from before?

_"Wait, before?" _she thought. _"Before what?"_

Suddenly she remembered. Pieces of memories came back to her, pieces of her life, parts of what had happened before._  
><em>

"Before..."

_A boy. Her friend. He was smiling at her. "C'mon! Let's have some fun!" he said. She was laughing and smiling. She ran after him, feeling so... very... happy._

**Who are you?**

_"Happy birthday!" said the boy. "I made you something." He showed her a small ice statue, shaped like her. "Did you make this?" she asked. The boy nodded. She smiled. "Thank you!"_

**Who are you?**

_She was crying. She was sad, and she had not been sad in a long time. Why was she sad? Then she saw him. He sat down next to her and comforted her. "Hey, don't cry. Everything will be fine. I promise." he said. "Really?" she asked him. He wiped away her tears. "Yeah. Let's have fun instead!"_

_**Who are you?**_

Snow started falling from the sky.

"...Jack Frost?"


End file.
